


Spirit-Touched... or something like that

by bruhmoment01



Series: War doesnt happen AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula and Toph and Katara are badass pro benders, Badass Toph Beifong, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, I really didnt wanna kill Lu Ten but, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Plot, Pro-Bending, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), They're chill, Ursa never leaves, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko gang? Zuko gaang? Zang? Zukang?, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), actual tags time, and burned Zuko, and/or Lu Ten, basically the war didnt happen, but Zuko has his own gang, but like really far into it, cant believe this smh, fuck Ozai. all my homies hate Ozai, idk what to name it, im just ranting in tags, no beta we die like men, not the ship I hate Zuko/Aang, oh and spirits are here too, theres the gaang and krew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmoment01/pseuds/bruhmoment01
Summary: "These 4 people aren't his old friends, but maybe they don't suck."13 year old Zuko gets burned by his father, and runs.The other kids he meets on the way are pretty cool.(and the author sucks at summaries)(part of the war doesn't happen AU
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: War doesnt happen AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923733
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. I'm not a kid

Zuko POV

It wasn't supposed to go this way. Father wasn't supposed to try to usurp Uncle's birthright. He wasn't supposed to be caught eavesdropping. The pain is overwhelming.

His face has gone numb, and he’s probably having a panic-attack, but Zuko runs. Runs from everything he’s ever known, from his home. He couldn't feel his face. He couldn’t breath. He runs. He keeps running until his legs are as numb as his face, until the bright lights of the Caldera fade behind him, and the beetle-cricket's noises and eerie silence of the forest surround him.

Shelter. That’s important. He keeps running. He trips and stumbles too many times to count before he can find a clearing, misjudging the distance. And he’s so tired. He’s so tired and so exhausted and he can’t help but shut his eyes and let the darkness blanket his vision.

???? POV

The merchant in the last town said the road he was planning on taking to the caldera was quiet, little to no dangers, and only a few bandits. [not that he worried about them, his axe and waterskin were all he needed] So imagine his surprise when he’s nearing the city, and a beam of light projects into the sky, coming from the forest nearby.

Following the beam, he stumbles into a clearing, where a boy who can’t be older than 13, has a nasty burn on the left half of his face, and is still as a corpse. For some reason, a beam of golden light is shining on him, but that’s not important. In a split-second, he’s by his side, summoning water from his waterskin and starting healing.

Zuko POV

When Zuko woke up to thick furs wrapped around him and no vision in his left eye, he was confused. He was even more confused when a man dressed in similar furs that wrapped him, and was built like a boear, walked into the clearing, with a dead rabbit in his hands. Upon seeing him awake, the man addressed him.

“You passed out. Had to patch you up.”

Dumbstruck, Zuko stared at him.

“Uh, thanks. Who are you?”

The man let out a small chuckle. “Kahn of the Southern Water Tribe, I was on my way to the caldera.”

He gave him a strange look. “What’s a Water Tribe warrior doing going to the Fire Nation capital?”

An unnamed emotion flashes through his eyes. “I needed a fresh start. Plus I’ve heard the Caldera is a change of scenery from the poles”

“I mean, it is literally on top of a volcano.” Zuko replied. “If anything, the islands east or the United Nations are better, more diverse and shit”

“I’ll keep that in mind” He replied

“Why did you help me?”

“Well I couldn’t exactly let a kid die out here could I?” 

“I wasn’t going to die, and I'm not a kid! I can’t be more than 5 years younger than you!”

To Zuko’s dismay, this just seemed to encourage him.

“Whatever you say kid” he replies, putting the rabbit over the fire.

Zuko wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face, but it probably wouldn’t be nice after he healed him.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” he said, gesturing to his face, and then it all came rushing back.

Azula went to pro bending playoffs

Mother went

Father tried to usurp Uncle

Grandfather was mad

Being caught eavesdropping

Father being furious

Fire

Pain

Pain

running

His breaths came out in shallow gasps, and his surroundings blurred into vague colors. Father burned him. He was now acutely aware of the throbbing ache in his left eye, and the fact that he couldn’t see out of it. Father burned me. He could hear someone calling his name, but that thought plagued him. Father burned him.

The colors around him faded, and he let the darkness blanket him once more.


	2. Theater and Trauma, the trademark of Prince Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chaps are so short, juggling school and a job is kinda hard.

Kahn pov:

So uh getting a new little brother wasn’t part of the plan. But then again, when did he ever follow the plan?

After going through the whole panic attack thingie he had, the prince (what the fuck) explained what happened. Honestly, Kahn wanted to march into the palace and beat the shit out of Ozai, but healing the kid -Zuko- was more important. 

After the whole incident, Kahn asked him what he wanted to do. “Just go away for a while. Explore the world or something. Anywhere but here” was his response, so they set a course throughout the archipelago to the Earth Kingdom, then to the United Nations. 

The kid seemed to have two moods, withdrawn and angry. No in between. It was strange to be honest. Other than that he was a hard worker, helped Kahn hunt, learnt to cook his hunts, even learnt to make a tent. He also, for some reason, had a burning passion for theater. The one play they stopped for he criticized how the protagonist acted and delivered lines and said fucking every line in sync with the actor.

You can guess why that was the one play they stopped for.

Anyways after about seven months trekking east with the kid (he wanted to stop everywhere ok), they stopped in a town called Shu Jing . He assumed the kid was just looking for more theater scrolls, but he ended up dragging Kahn to a castle on the outskirts. The following days were… interesting to say the least. Apparently Zuko forgot to mention he technically was a master swordsman taught by the best swordsman in recent history. No biggie. 

He and Piandao caught up, and he offered them shelter for as long as they needed. Turns out the master took only the best students, "After you, I've only taken two pupils" were his exact words. Yeah so after… whatever that was they kept moving east along the archipelago. The kid asked Kahn to spar once, to practice with the dao he got from his master. Kahn figured he’s just turned 14, what can he do? Then the kid proceeded to kick his ass. Only once though (not 4 times no no none of that.) He wanted to try learning the basics for Kahn’s axe, until he realized he could barely hold it upright for more than a few seconds. Hand to hand went pretty differently. Zuko lost most of the time, with him only winning when he subconsciously heated his hands and left knuckle shape burns on Kahn’s forearms.

The newest city they were in, Fire Fountain City, wasn’t so bad. The dragon in the middle breathing fire into the air was definitely cool, but the town itself was pretty bland. There was supposed to be a pretty cool festival happening that night though. They were supposed to be stopping for a resupply on water and basic things, but Kahn realized he had no money. Shit. Maybe they could do an odd job or some helping at the festival.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So turns out the festival was a mask festival. God he was never finding the kid once he got a mask on. Anyways he wasn’t particularly keen on putting a mask on, his boear helmet was quite fine thank you, but the kid was searching like an eel-hound to find a specific mask. Once he stopped at the third theater mask stand, he stopped and picked up what seemed to be an Oni mask, except it was blue. The mask was pretty intimidating to be honest, with the wide grin and seemingly empty eyes. Kahn wasn’t surprised when the kid explained it was his from his mother’s favorite play, love amongst the dragons.

Holy shit. An idea dawned on him. The kid was unnaturally sneaky, damn good with dual swords, and they needed money, so after they left with a little more money (obtained legally of course) and a new mask, Kahn turned to the kid and asked him.

“How do you feel about bounty hunting?”


	3. Now it's personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After noticing a familiar face, Kahn and Zuko claim a bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so so sorry the chaps are so short.

After reaching the end of the Archipelago after 2 more months, Kahn recommended they take a detour south to Kyoshi Island, to meet up with one of his old friends. Zuko didn’t ask who the friend was, although his curiosity peaked. Kahn never mentioned his past, only offhandedly comparing things to the South Pole. 

So after catching an airship to Whale-Tail island, they found out the ferry came tomorrow, so they decided to wander the fairly new settlement there. Needless to say, Sea-Prunes sucked. On the way out of the restaurant, Zuko noticed a wanted poster of someone he recognized…

“Hey Kahn!” ,he called, “Found a new bounty for us. I knew the guy.” 

Khan strolled over, and glanced over the same wanted poster Zuko was looking at. “Who’s he?” 

“Yon Rha. Used to lead the support organization FireLord Azulon sent to help the South. He used it to transport contraband like dragon eggs and polar-bear dog teeth to Omashu and the desert settlements, and pocketed whatever he could for himself. It was common knowledge, but he had friends in high places. Last time I checked, they were finally getting somewhere with it. Guess they finally pinned something on him.” He said

“So why are we interested?” Kahn questioned, looking around the restaurant. Seemed like the Fire Nation had it under control, why was the kid mentioning it? The bounty wasn’t even that high.

“Attempted murder,” The kid replied, looking back at Kahn with an angry look on his face, “Of the chieftess of the South.”

Oh it was personal now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After asking around, Kahn found out from a grocery shopkeeper there was a small camp outside the settlement, farther east. “Not sure who exactly is there, but guys from there stop here every few days. Normally buy enough food for a pretty big group though.”

Kahn thanked the man for his troubles, and met back with Zuko at the inn they were staying in. Apparently the shopkeeper asked why two teenagers were travelling alone, but Zuko just said that Kahn was his cousin and they were travelling north. Zuko was absently scratching at his shaggy hair. Since Kahn met him near the caldera, the kid switched up his hair quite a bit. He went from a shaved head with a topknot (ok what was he thinking), to keeping it fairly short for a few months, and now he grew it out so it was barely hitting his neck. It was definitely better than his weird topknot. 

Anyways, they started gearing up for the attack. Zuko put on his blue spirit mask, along with the black clothing he bought in Fire Fountain city. Kahn put on his basic parka, along with his boar-bear helmet. It was a lot simpler than the kid’s, but just as intimidating. He strapped his axe to his back, and went to fill his waterskin, while the kid finished by putting the small dagger he carried in his boot. 

They climbed out the window, (because who the fuck would walk out the front door dressed like this?), and started trekking east, avoiding the small barely noticeable path. Kahn thought about this horrible excuse for a human for a second. “Why the fuck would anyone want to kill the Chieftess?” Before he left for the rest of the world, he had met Chieftess Kya and Chief Hakoda. Their kids were off playing, and he had stopped at her house for some supplies. She was one of the sweetest women he had ever met. Why anyone would even dislike her was beyond him.

They came up on the edge of the camp, laughing voices and some out-of-sync music being played by the inhabitants. Kahn took a little to survey the camp. For the most part, they looked nondescript, except for the weapons strapped to their hips and lay around, barrels of blasting jelly, and the worst part, cages of polar-bear dog pups. 

Kahn saw red.

He was about to charge in, before he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned to the kid holding a finger to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. He pointed to a man sitting near the fire, Yon Rha. 

He turned to the kid, who proceeded to give an accurate layout of the camp and how much people were in each part. Kahn didn't bother to even try and ask how the fuck he had scouted out the camp in like 4 minutes, but it was irrelevant.

Time to make them pay.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi was having a pretty good day. 

Ignoring how fucking guilty she felt about caging those unbearably cute polar-bear pups, and the fact Ono was getting very gropey with her, she was making good money. She didn’t particularly approve of Yon Rha’s operation, but she needed the money to finally travel to Omashu. 

Drinking and laughing every night had become commonplace after a few weeks, but nobody really cared. The thought she saw one less barrel of blasting jelly, but that was probably a trick of the light. For a second her laugh faltered. Something caught her eye. A blue grin and empty eyes stared at her, and next to him, a boear stared past her to the men near the fire. She was about to call them out, but she blinked and they were gone. Maybe she was drinking a little too much.

Nah.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was close,” Zuko thought to himself. The woman near the blasting jelly had nearly seen them. Zuko took one last glance at the camp, before turning to Kahn and handing him the blasting jelly barrel.   
Time to make an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos if you like!


	4. Kahn gets his cool name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahn and Zuko launch their attack on Yon Rha's camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Who knew action required so much words.

Zuko took his place on the branch of the tree that sat near the edge of the camp. He was patiently waiting for the signal to start the attack. 

To be honest, Zuko was as horrified that anyone would ever even try and kill Chieftess Kya as Kahn was. Back when he was little, Uncle took him to a summit of the leaders of the four nations in Ba Sing Se. There, he met his friends. Yue, Sokka, Katara, and Toph, all either related or friends with the nobles and leaders of their respective nations. He met Sokka and Katara’s mother, and she was the sweetest woman, other than his mother, he had ever met. She treated him the same she treated her own kids, and when he scraped his knee playing with Sokka, she helped him patch it up. 

Yon Rha would pay.

Zuko’s head shot up to an explosion across the camp. There’s his cue. He dropped silently to the forest floor, unnoticed by the other men, who’s heads snapped up to the explosion. He noticed Kahn grabbing his axe from its sling in his back, and charging at the nearest group.

Zuko turned his focus to the group in front of him, and drew his dao from his back. He hit his sword hilt into one man’s temple, immediately knocking him out, before quickly repeating that onto the woman next to him. The three other heads turned to him, and two quickly drew swords. The third got into a stance. An earthbender. Shit. Zuko turned his focus onto the two non-benders, and charged quickly before the earthbender could get a hit. He dodged a sloppy slash from one, and quickly disarmed him, before grabbing him and using the momentum from his swing to throw him into the direction of the other nonbender. They both hit the floor with a thud. 

Zuko sensed something sailing through the air behind him, and quickly turned, holding his swords up and bracing himself. The small boulder slammed into the crossed swords, shattering into small pieces. He quickly closed the gap between them, before jumping onto his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his neck until he fell unconscious.

He kept moving, in the time it took for him to do one group, Kahn had finished his and was fighting the other. Two of the groups had fled, running west towards the settlement, leaving only the one Zuko was running to, and the last one near the campfire who were staring at the two newcomers. This one was smaller, with only 3 men there. One got into a familiar stance. ‘Firebender’ his brain supplied. The other two were pretty drunk, and out of it. Zuko repeated the ‘hilt to the temple’ treatment, before dispersing a fireball sent at him. He responded with one of his own, throwing the man off balance and launching him backwards. 

He wasn’t expecting, however, the fireball that followed from the men near the fire. He barely blocked it in time, before being thrown off balance. A slab of earth rose behind him, tripping him over. He scrambled to his feet, only to find one of the four around the campfire had closed the gap. He noticed Kahn fighting a non bender and a firebender out of the corner of his eye, and Yon Rha coming to assist the earthbender he was fighting. He fought the earthbender well enough, until Yon Rha joined, sending a fire blast at him. He was being overwhelmed. A small boulder slammed into his chest, probably cracking a rib, and throwing him to the ground. He saw Kahn shout towards him, and then Yon Rha coated his fist with flames, and went to finish the job, when he heard Kahn’s shout.

A blood-red aura surrounded Kahn, and the boear helmet he was wearing started glowing red. Yon Rha and the earthbender above him froze, gaping at the sight. He let out a cry, before swinging his axe, cutting off the non bender’s arm, sending him reeling to the floor clutching at the stump where his arm used to be. He then turned to the firebender, pulling out a water whip from his flask, and with a shout, slamming it into him, sending him flying across the camp into the tree Zuko was hiding in not too long ago. 

He then turned to the men above him, before lunging across, quickly slamming the blunt side of the axe into the earthbender above him’s nose, probably breaking it, and launching him into a stack of boxes. He then grabbed Yon Rha by the neck, lifting him off his feet. He formed a blade around his forearm with water, before solidifying it to ice, resembling a scorpion-spider’s stinger, then went to stab Yon Rha.

“KAHN! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Zuko shouted from his place on the floor. “As much as I want you to kill him, we still need the bounty." Zuko said "Also my rib hurts,” He added as an afterthought.

The blood-red aura surrounding him slowly faded, before he blunted the blade on his arm and slammed it into Yon Rha’s face, just knocking him out (hopefully). He then walked over to Zuko’s side before healing his rib.

“What was that?” Zuko asked, bewildered as Kahn pulled him up, wincing at the ache in his ribs.

“Your guess is as good as mine kid,” Kahn replied, throwing Yon Rha’s limp body over his shoulder.

They returned to the settlement, walking through the street, drawing a crowd, before going to the Fire Nation airship crew. They showed them the wanted poster, and then Yon Rha’s body. The crew told him to wait, before the captain came out to meet them. 

“I’m not sure who you are, but you did us a huge favor” The captain said, handing Zuko a small gold bag. Zuko and Kahn nodded in responce, before turning and walking towards the forest. Kahn noticed some of the men that had deserted the camp, but ignored them. They were here for Yon Rha, not some bandits. They heard whispers as they walked by. Zuko’s name had already been established as The Blue Spirit, but apparently the deserters and the crowd had given Kahn a name as well.

‘The Berserker has a nice ring to it’ Khan thought as he grinned under his helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the action scene didn't suck. Next chapter, we meet a specific Kyoshi Warrior ;) Thanks for reading!


	5. Kahn's girlfriend? Possibly? It's really unclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Kahn visit Kyoshi island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only remember a vague image of Kyoshi island's layout from the show, so sorry if anything's weird.

After their little escapade at Whale-tail island, Zuko and Kahn took the next ferry to Kyoshi Island. The sea serpent was cool, Zuko thought idly, until it tried to tear down the boat and kill them all for whatever reason. He’d have to ask about that later.

Stepping onto the shores of Kyoshi, he took a glance at the island. The island itself was quant, with a town lying in between two mountain ranges,farther inland than the port at the bay.. Some cottages lay scattered across the mountaintops. They looked kinda similar to the ones on Whale-tail island, except some of the buildings here were.. older. More worn, and yet no less stunning than the similar cottages he’d seen in the Black Cliffs back home. The statue of Avatar Kyoshi looked regal and majestic.

“Where’s your friend?” I asked, glancing at Kahn walking a few paces ahead.

“Over there” he replied simply, pointing towards a building farther back. It was bigger than the other houses he’d seen,and it looked more like a convent of sorts. Zuko had no idea why Kahn would have a friend in a convent, but who was he to judge?

Zuko followed Kahn up to the door, where he knocked on it and waited. He offhandedly noticed the strange (pitiful?) looks that some of the people around them gave him. He knew the scar was ugly, but why did they have to stare?

His attention was drawn back to the door opening, and a woman dressed in armor and face paint standing on the other side.

“I’m here to see Suki,” Kahn said. At her suspicious glance, he added “I’m an old friend.”

The woman closed the door in their face, and left them standing there. Just standing there. Just stan-

“KAHN!” someone shouted, as the door was slammed opened. There was another woman, this one had auburn hair and was a little shorter than the other. Oh and she was attacking Kahn. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” ,she screamed as she threw punches at Kahn’s chest, which he took with a few grunts, “A FULL YEAR AND NO LETTERS, NO NOTHING.” then she abruptly stopped. “We were worried, idiot.” she said... fondly? Did Kahn have a girlfriend? Zuko blinked and she was hugging him, already asking questions and speaking rapidly about “how was the Fire Nation?” or “The South misses you.”

Zuko cleared his throat. “Wanna introduce me to your… lady friend?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, Zuko this is Suki, Suki this is Zuko.” He said, gesturing to each person respectively.

“Nice to meet you Zuko”. She said, “Hope Kahn hasn’t given you too much trouble.” She said playfully. “Let’s go inside.”

Kahn and Zuko followed her inside to see at least three dozen more women in the same armor and face paint she was. If he was being honest, it was pretty intimidating. They followed her into what looked like a break room, or dining room. Suki sat on one side, and gestured for Kahn and Zuko to sit on the other. Zuko kind of zoned out, only catching glimpses of their conversation which was, at the moment, discussing what had happened on Kyoshi and in the South since Kahn had left. Apparently, Kahn’s father was close friends with the -at the time- mayor of Kyoshi Island. Kahn had visited frequently when he was smaller, and made friends with some of the… Kyoshi Warriors? Maybe? Zuko admittedly forgot their names.

“So how did you two meet?” Suki inquired, glancing at Zuko.

“I was travelling to the caldera, and he was passed out on a road half dead. 11 months later and he’s still giving me migraines.” Kahn said with mock-exasperation. Suki chuckled, and seemed to get the message it was a personal matter, so she didn’t push.

“Uh one question,” Zuko mentioned, drawing their gazes, “The… sea… serpent… thing attacked our boat when we were coming in, any reason?”

“The Unagi normally doesn’t bother the ships that come in and out. Maybe you were just unlucky. I’ll look into it” Suki replied.

She and Kahn made a little more small talk, but Zuko zoned out because of something… strange. He felt as if something was.. Calling to him. Drawing him towards the bay. He asked to be excused, and wandered out to the town. The.. thing calling to him seemed to be leading him out to the bay, so he followed. After reaching the bay, it started leading him down the beach, and towards a cliff overlooking the sea. He basked in the glow of the midday sun, sitting in Agni’s light, meditating. He thought of his sister, wondering if she missed him as much as he missed her. Admittedly, it was pretty strange that it's been almost a year and no bounty or announcement went out that the prince was missing. Zuko wasn't as important as Father or Uncle, but he was still the 4th in line, still a prince. Maybe Father didn't want to find him. Maybe he didn't care. Sitting there, wallowing in his misery, his thoughts went to his new life. Travelling with Kahn was one of the best times of his life. He still had nightmares of that night, but living with his people, attending festivals, and sparring with Kahn was _amazing._ Sitting there, wallowing in slightly less misery, Zuko was content.

Until a shadow loomed over him.

A huge one.

“ _ **Hello, Son of** **Agni.**_ ” the Unagi spoke in his head. “ _ **I‘ve been expecting you.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you like! It really inspires me to make more!


	6. Azula gets a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back a little in time, and find out exactly why no bounty or search has been staged for Zuko, and what exactly happened that night in the Caldera? Or at least, what Ozai says happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler, exams are coming up and i got less and less free time.

_Dear Princess Azula,_

_I sadly write this to inform you that your brother and Grandfather have regrettably passed away, assassinated in their sleep. Fire Lord Azulon was poisoned by a traitorous servant, and had named me Crown Prince as his dying breath. My council believes that Prince Zuko's assassin is of mixed Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom heritage. I heard the screams myself, before my personal guard and rushed to his chambers. The Prince’s body was charred beyond recognition, but the circumstances all suggest that Prince Zuko was killed in his sleep. I expect you and your mother to return to the caldera in a fortnight for their funeral rites._

_Regrettably,_

_Crown Prince Ozai_


	7. The Unagi does a weird speaky thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unagi passes on a message

Zuko gaped at the giant fucking _serpent(?)_ staring down at him. The sheer _size_ of it amazed him. _Agni_ those teeth were huge, probably bigger than Kahn. 

Lime green eyes bore down into him, with a webbed mane running down it’s neck. Two whiskers stood from its snout, drifting from side to side with the wind. Jagged fins ran down its long serpentine body, which seemed to never end. It opened its mouth, letting out a breath. Zuko took note of its strangely human-like tongue, contrary to the forked ones he’d seen in snake-eels.

**“It has been long since Tui has asked me a favor. Tell me little human, why has my lady taken an interest in you?”** The Unagi asked, tilting its head slightly, giving as curios a look a giant sea serpent could give. Zuko just gaped.

**“You reek of Agni”** It added, as if speaking to itself. It slithered beside Zuko, coiling around him. **“And yet bear the blessing of Róngyù.”**

Its body surrounded Zuko, trapping him. It’s head lowered to Zuko’s level, boring a single eye into him. “No matter, my lady has sent me with a message,” 

“You’re a spirit?” Was Zuko’s first of _many_ questions he had.

The Unagi did that creepy thing again, and chuckled in his mind. **“You humans are so slow.** **_Yes_ ** **Little Sun, I am a spirit, the protector of this island.”** It turned its head upwards, looking towards the sun. It nodded as if _listening_ to someone. **“I have little time, Little Sun. Tui’s message is:**

**_“Go North, seek the oasis in the frozen desert. there you shall find answers.”_ **

**“I wish you luck on your journey Little Sun, goodbye.”**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap should be up by Tuesday, comment and kudos if you liked!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, This is my first fic, so if anyone wants to have their spin/ au of the whole "no war" idea, or thinks they can do better just make your own fic and gift it to me or credit


End file.
